


Daddy’s Call

by shesaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaids/pseuds/shesaids
Summary: 恶魔利用John的声音引诱Dean，他们成功了。Mourn with the moon and the stars up above.Doomed in the eternal flame of Hell.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Daddy’s Call

**Author's Note:**

> 正文为英语  
> 一切ooc属于我  
> 语法错误等请多包涵

“Hey, it’s Dean. Wait.wait...Dad? Dad is that you?”

...

“Sammy, it’s Dad. It’s really him. I mean I checked every detail and it’s him! It’s Dad!”

“Calm down Dean! Dad has gone for months, you have to accept it. Truth is the man is dead, Dean.”

“But it’s HIM! I’m sure and I’m going to find him.”

“Hey just calm down and think! It could be another ghost call! Remember that case?”

“Man what’s wrong with you? It’s Dad and I’m fucking sure, so are you coming or not?” Dean grabbed the Impala key and reached the doorknob. Sam stopped him on the next move. “I know you’ve been through a hard time after dad’s gone. You looked up on him, followed him for years, I understand. But don’t you think you rely too much on our Dad?” “Okay, you stay, I go.” His brother went out, fired the Beauty and drove into darkness.

Sam sat on the messy motel bed, vanquished. Thinking about the road so far, he was overwhelmed with frustration. After John Winchester‘s death, Dean seemed to be okay, or he covered himself so damn perfect. Sam felt the grief under the disguise. Dean was always daddy’s good soldier, a typical Winchester— tough, obedient and family-ish. Dad asked him to take care of baby Sam, so he watches Sam’s back for years, taught Sam how to fight. And “Fed me with Quaker and Lay’s.” Dean was like his mom, a caregiver and shelter for the Winchesters because John required. “A bond connecting dad and ME.” Sam added as his murmured. His brother is a jerk, never shows the weakness, never admits his sadness, always tends to put everything on shoulders. A glimmer of wry smile came over Sam’s lip.

“Oh god it’s happening again...” the sudden headache attacked him again, followed by an illusion. Blood, blood all over... “huh shit” Sam moaned and tries to concentrate. He’s been seeing these terrible visions for some time, which kinda like he had the ability of telling the future. Someone’s covered in blood—he focused, breathing hard, the pain in his head became worse—green eyes with tear, bruises on cheekbone. “De...Dean? Dean!” He shouted. The vision vanished. That was his brother, that was Dean. “Damn it. I should have gone with him.” Regardless of the continuous headache, he picked up hunting weapons, rushed out, slapping the innocent door loudly.

Impala 76 idled in the driveway. “It’s not too late. He’s strong and experienced.” Sneaking into the crummy, haunted feeling house, he comforted himself. The smell of sulphur wasn’t a good sign. “Dean—Dean are you there?” Only his echoes. No response. He shuddered for no reason, sticking to the wall.

Now there was Dean. Bloody, wounded. His crystal green eyes lost the brilliance. “Hey-hey dude-hey it’s me. Just talk to me, it’s okay, Dean-hey” No respond. That’s it. A silly phone call, a silly trap of demons and his silly big brother bit the bait. Packing his mood, Sam was weirdly quiet even for the quiet Stanford boy. Back to the motel, gently put the body of Dean Winchester on the bed. He drove out again. Yes, he did what a Winchester would do. A photo of himself, summoning the crossroad demon.

“The answer is NO, you heard it my dear.”

“I don’t need ten years or one year, you can take my soul as soon as his back!”

“Isn’t that sweet——but No is No. You boys need to learn what dead should stay dead.” The demon smiled sadistically.

“Go to HELL.” Sam shot her with the Colt.

Again and again.

No demon replied. No miracle happened. Then, Lucifer came forth. “Be my vessel, say yes, and I will bring Dean back.” The master of Hell offered.

“Yes. Take me.” Without hesitation.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Sam Winchester opened his eyes, or Lucifer opened eyes—the vicious light will never appear in the eye of a winchester.

The Dean Winchester woke up. His eyes restored with vigor. Shining golden green faded. They are totally black now.

“Hi Sammy.” He lit a big smile, saying hello to the Fallen Angel wearing Sam.


End file.
